


First Date

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: Restaurant AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Virgil goes on his first date with Roman. Things don't blow up like he thought they would.





	First Date

Virgil looked down at his phone. He had an hour to get ready before Roman was supposed to pick him up. The over the top chef had asked him out a few days ago. Virgil had been...hesitant to say the least. Roman was a lot to take in. He was loud and had strong opinions. 

He looked in his closet and sighed, there seemed to be only black. He looked through the shirts and jackets, and smiled to himself when he finally found a dark purple blazer. He grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and some dark grey pants.

After he was dressed, Virgil walked into his bathroom. His hair was a little bit of a mess and the bags under his eyes were awful. He grabbed some concealer and fixed the issue, trying to cover the small freckles dotting his nose while he was at it. He looked into the mirror, putting in a contact to make the green eye brown. 

Virgil grabbed a comb and started to fix the mess that was his hair. It was sticking in all direction, and took a few more moments than anticipated to fix. He looked at himself when he finished, glaring at the hair still sticking up. 

After he had given up on fighting the strand of hair, Virgil looked up the name of the restaurant he was going to. The prices were slightly high, but nothing too bad. He looked at the menu and tried to decide what to get. 

Before he could comprehend how much time had passed, his doorbell rang. Virgil walked to his door and opened it, amazed at the sight. Roman looked absolutely stunning. His short curly locks had been styled to perfectly to frame his face, and it looked amazing. Roman had put on a touch of red lipstick and mascara and it was perfect. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it was perfect with the rest of his outfit. Virgil took a second to admire the red jacket and white crop top Roman had on. The man also had on a nice white skirt with a small golden belt. 

“Roman, you-you look amazing” Virgil blushed, looking up to meet the others eyes. The taller man smiled, a tint of blush going across his cheeks. “You clean up nice yourself Hot Topic. I didn’t know you owned anything that wasn’t black.” He replied. 

The two stood there, staring at each other for a good minute before Roman spoke up, “Well our reservation is for nine, so we should get going” He told him. Virgil nodded silently, following Roman out to his car. 

The drive to the restaurant was awkward, but luckily Roman had filled the silence. He was apparently a disney and musical fan, which Virgil appreciated. He nodded along as Roman enthused about The Lion King. 

When they pulled in, Virgil looked at how nice the place was. He had reviewed it once, but that was years ago, and he hadn’t been worried about the price. The food was amazing, say for the desserts that tended to fall flat. 

The two men walked in and Virgil smiled shyly to the hostess as Roman told them that they had a reservation. They were lead to a table in the corner, and Virgil sat across from Roman. He was looking down at the table. 

“So, Virgil, have you ever been here before?” Roman asked. Virgil looked up at him, and noticed that he actually looked nervous. He hadn’t seen that in a while, especially not when someone was on a date with him. 

“Um, yeah. I reviewed this place about two months ago. I remember getting the salmon, it was good” He replied, biting his lip. He usually didn’t talk about his job on dates, people usually thought he was snobby or stuck up when he brought it up.

“Well that’s awesome! I’ve always wanted to try this place, so I’m glad we’re here tonight.” Roman smiled. He was starting to calm down it seemed. He looked at Virgil and his shoulders relaxed.  
The waiter came up to the two of them and smiled. “Hello, what may I get the two of you to drink?” they asked the two of them. Roman looked at Virgil who looked up at the waiter “I’ll have the passion fruit iced tea?” he ordered lamely, and Roman smiled “And I’ll have the same”

The two of them were then left alone again. No one was eating around them. Virgil looked at the other. He didn’t really know what to do on dates, he hadn’t been on one since graduation. The relationship had ended on less than great terms, and Virgil hadn’t found himself ready to try again. 

Then Roman had asked him out. Virgil was just eating pizza with him, and Roman asked him on a date. His first reaction was to reject him, like he had done for anyone else who had tried. But then, he had looked into Roman’s honey eyes. Those eyes that could get God to bend to his will, and before he thought about it, they were talking about what day would be okay. Virgil only slightly regretted not calling patton immediately. The man could have given him some advice or encouragement. 

Virgil looked as his tea was sar in front of him and looked up at Roman, who was already taking a sip. The waiter asked for their order, and Virgil gulped. Roman started, “I’ll have the salmon on rice. I’d love it if you could put the vegetables on the side, and hold it on the lemon?” He asked. 

The waiter looked over at Virgil, who took a deep breath. “I’ll have the grilled chicken pasta?” He asked quietly. The waiter nodded and walked away with a smile. Virgil relaxed slightly when they walked away. 

“So, what’s been the worst place you’ve tried?” Roman asked, trying to restart conversation. Virgil smiled up at him, “It has to be this one place, Yoyo’s Burgers. I tried the veggie burger, and I later found out that there was pork in it. They gave me frozen fries, and I had to wait an hour to get the food.” He told Roman honestly. He knew it wasn’t a great story, but he didn’t have many of those. 

“What made you become a critic?” Roman asked him. It caught Virgil off guard. He knew it was a normal question, but no one was usually interested, and expected the free food aspect was all there was to it. 

“Well, it’s nice to know what restaurants are good or bad, and usually I don’t know where to go. So, I wanted to help people like me. It’s not all that noble, but I think it helps some people. I also get to help small places get business.” Virgil smiled, then looked at Roman, “What about you? Why did you decide to be a chef?” 

“I’m glad you get to help people. And I became a chef because I love to cook. I have ever since I was little and would make dinner with my mom” Roman replied coolly. He flashed a smile at Virgil as their food arrived. 

The two ate quietly, the silence no longer feeling like a threat to the night. Soon the two finished eating and the check arrived. Roman quickly paid, not letting Virgil have the chance to reach for his wallet. 

The two walked outside and smiled at each other. “That was really nice” Virgil told him. Roman smiled and nodded, “And there’s one more place I want to try, on the way back to your place, if that’s alright?” When Virgil nodded, Roman pulled the shorter to his car. 

As they drove, Virgil found himself joining in on the conversation on Nightmare Before Christmas. They pulled into a nice little ice cream shop. The two walked in and they both got some of the sweet treat. Virgil sat at one of the booths next to a window, and Roman followed. 

“I think this is one of the first places I reviewed. It’s stayed just as good” Virgil smiled, looking outside at the moon. Roman looked at him and smiled, just watching the other. The way the moon was reflecting off of his face...it was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. 

Too soon for the liking of either man, they finished and Roman was dropping Virgil off at his door. Roman looked down at him “I had a really great time tonight” he told him. Virgil nodded, smiling “Me too. We should do it again. How’s next week?” the shorter man asked. Roman nodded. 

Virgil looked up at the other, taking a deep breath. “I’ll see you soon princy” He quickly stood on his toes and kissed Roman’s cheek before going inside before the other could react. He could already feel the heat rushing to his face as he walked up to his room. 

Roman stood shocked outside of Virgil’s house. He slowly walked back to his car, a huge smile forming. He pulled up Virgil’s blog to see where the two of them should go next, trying to find another top reviewed place.


End file.
